


falling for you

by sugdensquad



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Ice Skating, M/M, Robron Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensquad/pseuds/sugdensquad
Summary: Aaron's not sure what's worse: getting set up on a blind date with Vic's brother, or finding out the date is at an ice rink. Either way, he knows he's going to have the worst time of his entire life...Or is he?





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelooneyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/gifts).



> Yes Nicole, it is me, your (not so) secret santa! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little AU and that you have a wonderful day <3

 

Trust Adam to pick the worst possible place to go on a double date.

“It’ll be fun!” he’d said, biting his lip just to stop himself laughing. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

Only that had been a _lie_ , because now here he is accepting a pair of skates off some spotty teenager and about to risk life and limb on a frozen bloody lake. And if that isn’t bad enough, he’s also being forced to go on a date with Vic’s brother. It’s like someone is making him live out his own personal festive nightmare.

“Ever done this before?” Robert asks, lacing up his own skates and standing with an infuriating amount of ease. Aaron glares at his own boots that are already squeezing too tightly around his ankle and hurriedly ties them in a double knot.

“Not since I was a kid,” he answers gruffly, making an attempt to stand only to fall back down on the bench with a thud. He doesn’t bother looking up at Robert, he already knows the bloke will be smirking.

_Smug git_ , Aaron thinks, no doubt a bit uncharitably. He hasn’t been all that bad so far - a bit of a show-off, definitely full of himself, but probably no worse than some of the guys Aaron has been out with. And he’s fit, if Abercrombie and Fitch is what you went for.

“Need a hand?”

The offer has a degree of arrogance attached to it and Aaron’s stubborn pride means he shakes his head almost immediately, pushing himself upright once again, only this time just managing to stay standing.

“I’m good,” he replies, finally chancing a look in Robert’s direction. The green eyes staring back at him are almost teasing, and the only reason Aaron can’t see his grin is because he’s hidden it behind his coat collar.

“Let’s get this over with,” Aaron grumbles with a roll of his eyes and starts for the exit. It’s freezing outside, the sky a dusky violet with the threat of snow, and Aaron huddles deeper into his coat as he waddles precariously over to the rink. There are clusters of people already out on the ice, weaving between each other at a speed that Aaron finds frankly alarming.

“Scared?” comes a voice from behind him and he immediately turns back to shoot a glare in Robert’s direction.

“It’s just frozen water. Nothing to be scared of.” He’d been aiming for defiant, but somehow it comes off as petulant and it only makes Robert grin wider.

“If you say so,” he replies with a light-hearted laugh, moving round Aaron to step onto the ice—

—and immediately starts gliding effortlessly round the rink. Aaron is torn between disbelief and sheer, unfiltered rage. _Of course_ the dickhead would be good at this.

“You joining us, lad?” calls Adam from over the far side of the rink, waving along with Victoria to him. And despite every cell in his body screaming at him to turn and run, he knows it’s no longer an option. Plus he really wants to wipe that smug smile off Robert’s face.

“Just coming,” he shouts back, gripping hard to the railing as he puts one sharp blade onto the ice.

_ Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall. _

He breathes out harshly through his nose, teeth gritted with determination, as he places his other boot onto the ice, wobbling like mad as he tries to find his balance. Around him kids are shrieking with delight, skating into each other like tiny human dodgems. It’s bloody terrifying.

“That’s it, Dingle!” he hears Adam laughing from somewhere in the distance but he’s concentrating too much on not breaking his neck to look up. If he just stays perfectly still…

The sharp hiss of blades over ice makes him startle and he feels his foot go from under him. One minute he’s standing and the next he’s being held up by a pair of arms that feel irritatingly strong and warm.

“What are you doing?” Aaron demands, struggling out of Robert’s hold while simultaneously knowing that if he manages to break free he’ll end up flat on his arse.

“Taking pity on you,” comes Robert’s deadpan response, still with his arms looped around Aaron’s waist. “Come on, I won’t bite.”

They start moving before Aaron can fully understand what’s going on, and then he freezes, literally paralysed with fear as Robert starts skating backwards, his hands now sliding to grip Aaron’s forearms as he leads him across the rink.

“Wait, wait- You can’t see where you’re going,” Aaron stammers, panic making him seize up. Robert only grins, eyes dancing as he picks up speed.

“We’re fine.”

“We’ll crash into someone!” Aaron protests, still too traumatised to actually make any move of his own. Robert rolls his eyes, slows them down again just as they reach the other side of the railing. He doesn’t let go of Aaron’s arms though, keeps hold of him as he says:

“Aaron, I know what I’m doing, all right?” His voice had dipped lower, softer, and it coaxes out something in him that Aaron tries very hard to repress.

“Trust me,” Robert finishes, squeezing Aaron’s wrist lightly before gently tugging him back towards the centre of the ice. And Aaron goes. Just a few encouraging words from a near-stranger and he’d practically melted on the spot.

_Idiot_.

He lets himself be guided back out onto the ice, seizing up only when a stream of teenagers shoot past him. Robert pulls him a little closer, smiling out of reassurance this time rather than mocking, and Aaron can’t seem to do anything except swallow hard. Strangely enough, out of all the scenarios he’d played in his head while imagining this strange blind date, he’d never once considered it going well. His track record with guys has been poor at best lately, just a series of duds that left him wondering if he was better off on his own. And yet now here he is, gripping onto a bloke he’s barely spoken to and has only heard bad things about, being led round an ice rink like something out of a bloody Disney film.

“You’ve gone quiet.”

Aaron jumps, having been lost in his thoughts, and ends up skidding a little over the slippery surface. Robert’s hand leaves his wrist for a second before coming to rest on his waist, steadying them both while Aaron gets his balance again.

“Just trying to concentrate,” Aaron mumbles, heat rushing to his cheeks. God, he can’t believe he’s reacting like this. Why can’t the ice just crack open and swallow him whole?

Robert slows his own skates so that Aaron ends up drifting closer into his orbit. “Maybe that’s the problem,” Robert says quietly, head ducked just a little so only Aaron can hear him. “Maybe you need to stop thinking so much.”

They’re barely moving over the ice now, and somehow Robert’s put his other hand on Aaron’s waist without him realising. He’d mind if it was anyone else. He’s shrugged off dates who thought they could put their hands on him before he wanted them to, but for some reason he doesn’t have an issue with it right now.

“Maybe you’re right,” he replies, voice a little weak and hoarse. He can’t look at Robert anymore, too afraid of saying or doing something he’ll definitely regret, or at the very least embarrass himself. Flirting’s fine when it’s in a darkened club and no one’s watching, it’s a bit different in the middle of a packed ice rink with his best mates standing just a couple of metres away.

Then again, he’s not even sure if this is flirting. Somehow it’s already gone beyond that, like they’ve skipped the awkwardness and confusion and gone straight to… Aaron’s not sure what. Aaron’s not sure of anything right now.

“Ready to go again?” Robert asks, and Aaron nods, keeps his eyes trained on the ice rather than on the cold-nipped flush to Robert’s cheeks that is painfully endearing.

He doesn’t protest when Robert’s hands stay pressed against Aaron’s ribs, nor does he say anything when Robert picks up speed a little, leading them further into the centre. He hears Vic shout something and turns to see her giggling with Adam in the corner, the two of them obviously finding it hilarious that he’s clinging onto Robert for dear life. It probably does look like something from one of those trashy romance novels, Robert as the blond hunk and Aaron as his damsel in distress.

The thought almost makes him snort and Robert mistakes his small smirk for enjoyment.

“Think you might be getting the hang of it now,” he comments, easing them apart just a little. And it’s true, Aaron does feel more stable now, but there’s a tiny, selfish part of him that wants them to stay like this.

“Not sure about that,” he says, playing it down as he curls his fingers into the thick wool of Robert’s coat. He dreads to think what Adam’s doing right now if he’s watching Aaron literally clutching at Robert… Probably filming the whole thing to show Cain.

“You’re being hard on yourself,” Robert’s saying, oblivious to Aaron’s inner turmoil. “Look,I’m going to take one hand away, okay?”

That jolts him out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Just one hand, that’s all,” Robert answers softly, already pulling back. Aaron lets him but only because the alternative would make him seem even needier than he’s already acting. He wobbles a little at first and grips harder onto Robert’s only available arm, but he does manage to stay upright, even takes a few carefully placed steps without needing Robert’s help.

“Not so bad, is it?” Robert jokes, grinning wide. He looks like a boy, giddy and a bit reckless, and it draws Aaron closer even though he tries hard to fight it. There’s just something about him that Aaron can’t bring himself to look away from.

They catch each other’s eye and Aaron has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from grinning back. “It’s all right,” he concedes, and it’s not much of an admission but Robert laughs all the same.

“Careful, you almost cracked a smile, there.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Funny.”

Robert only winks at him, evidently having the time of his life. Aaron can’t help but think the feeling’s mutual.

They’re out in the very centre now, kids slipping and sliding all around them, Adam and Vic too wrapped up in themselves over in the corner to notice Aaron and Robert. _Small mercies_ , he thinks with relief as he turns back to Robert.

“I’m gonna take the other hand away now as well,” Robert announces, loosening his grip even as Aaron shakes his head.

“I don’t think—”

Robert lets go anyway, smiling encouragingly as he tries to skate back a bit. “You can do it,” he says, only he hasn’t seen the little girl whizzing past right behind him.

“No, Robert—”

Aaron reaches out on shaky legs, grabs his hand, but his balance is way off and Robert isn’t expecting to be yanked forward. One second they’re both standing and the next they’re a pile of limbs hitting the ice hard.

Robert’s half on top of him, legs tangled, and he lets out a muffled grunt as he pushes himself back into a sitting position.

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all,” he says, rubbing his shoulder and grimacing.

“Pillock,” Aaron grumbles, severely aware that the entire ice rink are pointing and laughing at them for being so stupid.

“It does prove one thing though.”

Aaron sighs, looks up at him reluctantly. “Yeah? And what’s that?”

Robert leans in, smile quirking the corners of his mouth and that teasing glint back in his eyes. “You’re falling for me already.”

He groans, a hand over his eyes, and hears Robert laugh loudly.

“Do me a favour and don’t ever use another cheesy line on me again.”

“I’ll win you round, Dingle.”

Aaron wrinkles his nose, even if part of him kind of likes Robert calling him by his surname. “Never gonna happen, _Sugden_.”

Robert just sighs in response before somehow managing to get to his feet. He looks down at Aaron before offering him a hand. “Need some help?” Aaron thinks about refusing but then imagines himself trying to get up on his own and thinks better of it.

“Thanks,” he says, frozen fingers curling round Robert’s hand as he’s hauled up. He slips a little on the ice but Robert’s still got their hands clasped together to keep them steady.

“Fancy a break?” he asks, looking over towards the railing where a space has just opened up. Aaron’s never been so relieved.

“God yeah.”

Robert leads them over to the edge of the rink. “So, have you had any fun or has it just been one big disaster?” he asks once they’re both able to lean against the wooden fence.

“Definitely wouldn’t have been my first choice for a date,” he replies, but gives Robert a smirk to let him know he’s not being serious. Or not completely, anyway.

“But...?” Robert wheedles.

“But, it’s not been-”

“Oi, oi! Someone’s keen!” It’s Adam, now skating with Vic out on the ice, but he’s currently looking over at the two of them. Aaron glares back, pissed off at being interrupted.

“What you on about?” he yells back and Adam laughs, gesturing above their heads. Robert and Aaron look up to find they’re standing directly under the mistletoe.

“Fuck.”

Robert glances down at him. “Just the reaction I was hoping for.”

Panic sets in, turning his bones to cement, and he gulps hard. “We don’t have to—”

“You don’t want to?” There’s something vulnerable about the way he says it, as if he’s genuinely hurt by Aaron’s rejection.

“Do you?” Aaron asks, confusion mixing with just a little bit of hope.

Robert’s answering smile is bashful. “Well it is Christmas.”

“And?”

“ _It’s the time for giving._ ”

And just like that, Robert’s back to being the teasing git from before.

“I thought I told you not to use cheesy lines on me.”

“It was worth a shot,” Robert says with a grin, before sobering. “Seriously though, we don’t have to.” His voice is soft again, like when he told Aaron to trust him, and Aaron can’t refuse him now. He’s not even sure he wants to.

“No, it’s… It’s fine. Let’s just do it.”

“Loving your enthusiasm,” Robert scoffs, but he’s already ducking his head, eyes gentle as he searches Aaron’s for any sign of doubt.

Aaron says nothing, just lets his eyes dip shut as Robert captures his mouth in a kiss that has them both leaning in, wanting more. Robert’s nose is cold against Aaron’s cheek and he’s pretty sure their hands have now frozen together, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except the way they both giggle to each other as they pull back.

“Merry Christmas, Aaron,” Robert whispers against his mouth, and Aaron doesn’t even try to hide his smile now.

“Merry Christmas, Robert,” he says quietly, brushing his nose against Robert’s before tilting his head up to press their lips together again. It’s chaste and warm and sweeter than anything Aaron’s ever tasted before. Robert’s hand comes up to cup Aaron’s cheek, thumb stroking along his jaw, and Aaron presses closer still, ignoring the wolf-whistling from Adam behind him.

“See, I told you I’d win you round,” Robert murmurs even while they’re still kissing, looking almost smug as he gives Aaron another toothy grin.

“You wish, Sugden,” Aaron grumbles, cheeks flushed with happiness now rather than embarrassment. Robert just gives him a soft look before tangling their fingers tighter.

“I do, Dingle,” he replies quietly. “I really do.”


End file.
